Modern vehicle collision avoidance systems may detect a potential vehicle collision and provide an alert to a vehicle driver. In this manner, the driver may have time to respond and avoid a collision. An example of such an alert includes an illuminated symbol on a vehicle instrument panel, an audible alert, or the like.